sAcRiFiCiUm
by vAnE - hAnA
Summary: Lo único que necesitas para salvarlo es un sacrificio de amor verdadero....¿Estás dispuesto?
1. tEmPo

**1908**

"Bill, vamos al bosque ¿vienes?"

"Umm, no lo sé"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres ir con tus hermanos?"

"No es eso…sólo que ya casi es media noche y mamá se va a enojar si no estamos en casa"

"No te preocupes por eso, mamá ni siquiera notará que nos fuimos o ¿acaso es que tienes miedo?"

"Sí Bill, todavía sigues siendo un niño; teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad"

"Mejor vamos sin él"

"¡No! Esperen….v-voy con ustedes"

"Así se habla hermanito, vas a ver que no te arrepentirás"

* * *

"¿Estamos cerca?"

"Ya casi… sólo unos metros más y llegaremos al centro del bosque"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

"Nada, sólo jugaremos un rato, eso es todo"

"¿Sam?"

"Dime, Bill"

"Ustedes no me harían nada malo ¿verdad?"

"Ya llegamos al fin"

"¿Bill?"

"Aquí estoy"

"Necesitamos que te coloques en medio de nosotros y que cierres los ojos"

"¿P-pa-para qué?"

"Deja de preguntar tantas cosas, pórtate como un hombre y haz lo que te decimos. Somos tus hermanos mayores y sabemos lo que es bueno para ti, así que obedece"

"Está bien"

"Ahora cierra los ojos"

"Y Bill no los abras por nada hasta que te lo digamos"

"¿Qué es ese ruido?"

"No es más que un espejo"

"¿Un espejo? ¿Y para qué lo quieren?"

"Es parte del juego. Ahora cierra la boca que ya vamos a empezar"

__

**saeculum de damnâtio per tua formositas dannàtio**

_**cohibes anima tua speculo permanebis**_

**sacrificium de câritâs verus te liberabis**

"¿Hermanos?"

__

**saeculum de damnâtio per tua formositas dannàtio**

_**cohibes anima tua speculo permanebis**_

**sacrificium de câritâs verus te liberabis**

"¿Sam? Dime ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué son esas palabras?"

__

**saeculum de damnâtio per tua formositas dannàtio**

_**cohibes anima tua speculo permanebis**_

**sacrificium de câritâs verus te liberabis**

"Oh Por Dios….¿Q-que está pasándome?"

__

**saeculum de damnâtio per tua formositas dannàtio**

_**cohibes anima tua speculo permanebis**_

**sacrificium de câritâs verus te liberabis**

"No…..no…..no lo hagan, no continúen por favor nooooooo"

**

* * *

**

**2008**

"Tom cariño vamos arriba, ya levántate"

"Ummm no mamá…..cinco minutos más"

"No se puede. Tom el carro de la mudanza está aquí, ya sólo falta tu cama"

"Pero…pero mamá…."

"Lo siento, pero ya hablamos sobre esto, ahora arriba"

"No quiero"

"Tom, por favor, vas a ver que Berlín es mucho mejor"

"Lo dudo"

"Tom te espero abajo en cinco minutos o haré que los de la mudanza te saquen con todo y cama"

"Ya voy"

"Así se habla"

Tom estaba sacando las últimas cajas que su madre le había encargado, la verdad es que toda la idea de la mudanza lo tenía muy irritado. Cómo se le ocurría a su madre decirle que dentro de una semana debía dejar todo lo que conocía y quería, sólo por una tonta promoción en su trabajo.

"Vamos Tom, apúrate que todavía nos espera el viaje en la carretera"

"Sí, ya voy"

Resignado le dio el último vistazo a su casa, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas cambiarían drásticamente.

Era ese sentimiento de que conocería a alguien que le cambiaría la vida lo que lo tenía tan intrigado.

"¿Qué tanto puede cambiar con un simple viaje?"

"¿Qué dices cariño?... no te escuché"

"No…nada mamá"

"Tom… sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto pero al menos inténtalo por mí. Es sólo que quiero que tengas una mejor educación y las oportunidades que yo no tuve"

"Lo entiendo mamá….es sólo que tengo este presentimiento de que algo va a suceder"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No sé como explicarlo. ¿Mamá todo va a estar bien, verdad?"

"Claro que sí, Tom. Ya no te preocupes más. Son sólo nervios porque vamos a empezar una nueva vida eso es todo"

Tom decidió no darle importancia a aquel presentimiento, decidió que lo mejor era dormir hasta que llegaran a su nueva casa"

* * *

"Bill vamos despierta"

"……"

"Sé que me estás escuchando, debes levantarte ya. Recuerda que hoy tenemos una reunión muy importante. David nos está esperando"

"Sólo cinco minutos más, Andreas"

"Lo siento, pero no puedes quedarte ni un minuto más. Le prometí que te llevaría a tiempo"

"Ok……avísale a Saki que salimos en media hora"

"Estoy en eso. Tu desayuno está listo"

"¿Tú ya comiste?"

"No Bill te estoy esperando, así que apúrate"

"Ya voy, ya voy. Dame diez minutos y bajo"

"¿Sólo diez? ¿Estás enfermo o algo?"

"Jaja… Andreas. Ahora ve a decirle a Saki que esté listo, mientras tanto yo me voy a vestir"

"Como gustes, nos vemos en el comedor"

Y dentro de diez minutos tal y como lo prometió Bill estaba listo y bajando las gradas en dirección al comedor. Andreas estaba en la mesa tomando uno de los vasos de jugo que se encontraban cerca.

"Veo que no estabas jugando"

"Ya te lo dije Andi. Sólo necesitaba diez minutos"

"Bueno, ahora empecemos que David nos espera"

"¿Andi?"

"Sí, dime"

"No sientes que hay algo raro"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No lo sé, siento que hay algo diferente en el ambiente. Algo va a suceder"

"Bill ya hemos hablado sobre eso"

"Lo sé….pero"

"Nada de preocupaciones sin fundamento. Mejor pensemos en la reunión del día de hoy"

"Sí… tal vez eso es lo mejor"

* * *

"Tom despierta…ya llegamos"

"¿A dónde?"

"No me digas que ya lo olvidaste, hemos llegado a nuestra nueva casa"

"Tan pronto"

"Cariño has dormido por más de cinco horas"

"Me parecieron cinco minutos"

"Deja de ser exagerado y entremos que los de la mudanza dejaron algunas cosas afuera"

"¿Más cajas?"

"Sí… más cajas"

Tom estaba llevando las cosas que estaban en su patio hacia el interior de su nueva casa, era un lugar acogedor eso debía aceptarlo. Lleno de espacios verdes, y no era para más con el pequeño bosque que se encontraba al lado.

Le llamó la atención la edificación que se encontraba en medio de aquellos árboles. Sabía sólo por la fachada que debía pertenecer a alguien con mucho dinero.

Estaba llevando la última caja cuando vio que las grandes puertas que rodeaban a los árboles se abrían de par en par dejando pasar al coche de sus sueños. Un Cadillac Escalade. Desde que tenía uso de razón Tom siempre había querido comprarlo, pero su madre no tenía el dinero suficiente.

"¿Quién vivirá allí?"

Su pregunta estaba a punto de recibir una respuesta, ya que aquel coche se estaba acercando rápidamente al lugar donde estaba parado con la caja entre sus manos.

Los vidrios estaban cerrados excepto el del lado derecho dándole una visión panorámica de sus ocupantes.

El momento que cruzó la mirada con el ocupante de aquel vehículo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza; aquellos ojos, estaba seguro que los había visto antes, pero dónde.

**Antes de que dejen sus reviews debo explicarles unas cositas de la historia; primero esta basada en el libro "El Retrato de Dorian Grey"**

**con el tiempo se van a dar cuenta del por que.**

**Segundo la trama es de un Universo Alterno, por lo tanto aqui no existe la banda; ni son hermanos.**

**Creo que con estas aclaraciones podemos continuar; ya saben si tienen dudas solo diganlo que yo estaré gustosa de responderles.**

**Espero que les guste la historia, como siempre un agradecimiento especial a mi beta que me ayudo con la traducción del latín y a corregir las faltas de ortografía.**

**Diganme que es lo que piensan, y sin mas la traducción:**

_**saeculum de damnâtio per tua formositas dannàtio**_ Condenado durante cien años por tu belleza

_**cohibes anima tua speculo permanbis**_ Tu alma atrapada en un espejo permanecerá

**_sacrificium de câritâs verus te liberabis_** Solo el sacrificio de amor verdadero te liberará


	2. mEmEnTo

"_Bill ¿donde estas?"_

"…_."_

"_En serio deja de esconderte, ya es tarde y mamá debe estar preocupada"_

"_Y que tal si no quiero salir"_

"_Pues entonces debo buscarte"_

"_Buuu"_

"_Dios Bill casi me matas del susto"_

"_Descuida que lo último que quiero es eso, ¿me perdonas?"_

"_Siempre, ahora vamos a casa"_

"_No quiero"_

"_Bill, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Ahora no es el momento para desaparecer, estoy seguro que Sam sospecha algo y no podemos arriesgarnos"_

"_Pero…."_

"_Pero nada, ahora sé bueno y vamos a la casa"_

"_Con una condición"_

"_A ver dime cuál es"_

"_Que me prometas que siempre vamos a estar juntos"_

"_Te lo prometo Bill jamás dejaré de estar a tu lado…..jamás"_

* * *

"Hey Bill estás bien"

"Ummm"

"Que si estás bien, te quedaste como en trance hace unos minutos"

"Si eso creo….es solo que recordé algo; hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía"

"Entiendo empezaste a recordar a tu"

"No!!! No lo digas, no menciones su nombre. No quiero escucharlo"

"Pero Bill"

"No, no y no de ese tema no volveremos a hablar nunca"

"Pero te haría bien hacerlo"

"Jamás me ha hecho bien el recordarlo. Además esa fue una promesa tonta…una promesa de niños"

"¿De que hablas ahora?"

"De nada Andi, de nada"

* * *

"¿Tom?"

Simone salió al patio en busca de su hijo, habían pasado cerca de diez minutos y no regresaba con las cajas; colocó una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención

"Cariño ¿estas bien?"

"Dios mamá que sucede. Casi me da un infarto"

"Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti. Hace diez minutos que estás parado en medio del patio"

"No me di cuenta, lo siento"

"No pasa nada cariño solo quiero saber que te llamó tanto la atención como para que te quedaras en ese estado"

"No sé como explicarlo….mamá alguna ves has sentido que conoces a alguien solo con mirarlo?"

"Tom ahora si me estás asustando, de que estás hablando?"

"Es que creí ver a alguien…tengo este extraño sentimiento de que lo conozco pero no logro recordar de donde"

"Cariño probablemente es alguien parecido, no conocemos a nadie en este lugar…bueno excepto tus primos. Y hablando de ellos llamaron para decir que vendrían en la tarde"

"Genial asi puedo salir"

"Nada de eso Tom, mañana tienes clases y no quiero que estes por las calles deambulando con Gustav y Georg"

"pero mamá!!!"

"No, esa es mi última decisión, Si quieren pueden quedarse en la noche pero sin salir"

"No eres divertida"

"Los siento pero es mi trabajo"

"jaja"

"ahora vamos que tenemos mucho que empacar"

**3:00 pm**

"Tom quieres abrir la puerta"

"Ya voy mamá"

"Si?"

"Tom!! Que gusto verte"

"¿Georg?"

"Claro a quien más esperabas a blancanieves tocando tu puerta"

"Pues se vería mucho más simpática" El castaño aprovechó para darle un empujón con su hombro y pasar a la casa antes de que siguieran con su conversación

"Hey Tom"

"Gustav que bueno que viniste"

"No me perdería por nada del mundo el ver como tía Simone te pone a trabajar"

"jaja muy chistoso"

"No ya en serio que bueno que estés aquí ya te extrañábamos"

"Awww"

"cállate Georg que tu lo extrañabas más"

"¿Es verdad?"

"Cállate"

"jajaja es verdad me extrañabas"

"pues si, Gustav no es bueno para los video juegos siempre termina perdiendo"

"por que eres un tramposo"

Los tres estaban ahora en la sala Tom acostado en el sillón y los Gs acomodados en las sillas. Pero su pequeña reunión se vio interrumpida por Simone que salía desde la cocina

"Georg, Gustav que bueno que vinieron"

"Hey Tía Simone"

"Espero que esten con hambre por que preparé lasagña"

"Claro que si" fue la contestación de los tres chicos, todos sabían lo deliciosa que era la lasagña de Simone y sabían que solo la preparaba en ocasiones especiales así que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de probarla.

"Bueno entonces vamos a la cocina antes de que se enfríe el queso"

* * *

"Tom en qué piensas"

"Umm en nada"

"Si es por que mañana inicias clases no te preocupes, no vas a estar solo nos tienes a Gustav y a mi"

"Lo sé…es solo que tengo la sensación de que algo muy importante para mi esta cerca"

"uyyy por que de repente tan serio Tom…..no me digas que…"

"Ni lo pienses Georg"

"Ok, ok no digo nada"

* * *

"Dave que es aquello tan importante que tiene a Andreas tan estresado?"

"Bill…primero quiero que te sientes y…."

"No Dave habla de una vez; no necesito sentarme ni nada de esas cosas"

"Es que Bill mañana……."

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé soy mala jaja pero es necesario que quede ahí el capítulo la explicación viene en el siguiente.**

**Solo les pido paciencia sé que estos capítulos son confusos pero necesarios para la historia, les prometo muchas sorpresas en el camino.**

**Como siempre un agradecimiento especial a DarkCrionic mi beta por su maravilloso trabajo y a todas ustedes que leen y se toman**

**el tiempo para dejar un review, se les quiere millones.... besos y abrazos para todas.**


End file.
